


Boots

by Ehliena



Series: 100 word drabbles [5]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Obi-Wan's boots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-06-01 04:47:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6501382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ehliena/pseuds/Ehliena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anakin may be a bit fixated on Obi-Wan's boots.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boots

**Author's Note:**

> Anon prompted over at tumblr.

Anakin couldn’t help but stare at Obi-Wan’s boots. The supple leather molded to his former master’s legs, outlining the toned muscles underneath. 

“Anakin?” Obi-Wan asked, lifting his leg to unlace the boots.

Anakin knew that it wasn’t an invitation to ogle the other man’s legs, but he had no choice, not when the appendage was so blatantly displayed.

Anakin and the other Jedi also wore the standard knee-length boots, but on Obi-Wan it was different. On Obi-Wan the boots were oozing sensuality. The older man seemed to have no idea how much it affected Anakin.

“Help me?” 

Or he did.  



End file.
